Sunrise
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: Sometimes, the only way for the problems to go away is by watching the sunrise. One-shot.


The soft wind blew through his fur as he made himself comfortable on the cemented rooftop. Though cold, it was the only place he could think. It was the only place where he can find his peace. Home was rowdy and so was the forest. He couldn't think. He couldn't arrange his thoughts. He couldn't even process what he wanted to think about.

But finally, there he was. He was finally in a peaceful place.

It was only around five in the morning and yet, Ice Bear was enjoying the scenery.

He stretched his arms, a small smile on his face as he let the wind fan him. Winter was fast approaching and Ice Bear wanted to savor every moment of it. Finally, the heat season was over. He could finally relax. He could finally feel calm. He could finally be free from stress for this season. He could finally have peace in his heart.

The traces of light suddenly were emerging slowly from its horizons. The once dark, blue sky slowly became lighter the stronger the light became. Birds chirped and flew around, preparing for their melodious greetings to the busy people. Night lights soon died down as the first few people of the city went out and ran to where they're supposed to be. It was a bit noisy. But he was satisfied with the fact that it wasn't _that_ noisy.

Funny how it reminded him of that one time in dawn when he wanted to surprise his old man with something. He rarely went out during that time. And he wanted to see how beautiful it was.

He inhaled, exhaled, and appreciated the moment.

 _"H-Hey! Where are you taking Yuri to?"_

Ice Bear's face suddenly darkened. The memory, although, blurry, can still make an impact on him. He utmost definitely remembered that event. It was cool like all other dawns. But to the cub he was before, it was more than that.

 _He tugged his hand, pulling while running to the spot where he found most comfortable yesterday._

He missed him.

He missed Yuri.

He missed him so much that even thinking about the sunrise hurt him so much.

 _Yuri could not see why he was happy. It was rare for him to be happy. But whatever it was should be worth it. So he allowed the cub to drag him to that place._

And he felt alone.

He declared himself as the loneliest person on Earth.

He's nothing without Yuri. He's nothing without the man whom he considered his father.

And he missed him so much that his heart started aching.

 _"Are we almost there?"Yuri asked. The cub nodded and rushed a bit more, hoping that he was not too late._

In the middle of his moment however, he heard two voices.

"Brother, there you are!"Grizz exclaimed.

Ice Bear jumped a bit before making sure that he was not falling. His brothers sat by his sides, wondering why he was out this early.

It irritated him because he _needed_ some alone time. But Ice Bear thought that there was nothing he could do anymore now that they're there.

His second eldest brother tilted his head. "What seems to be the problem, little bro? Thinking about something?"

And suddenly, tears flowed down from his eyes. Alarmed, Grizz and Panda hugged the youngest tight despite not knowing why he was even crying.

"Shh shh. It's okay, brother. We're here."

He sniffed and uttered, "Yuri."

"What?"Panda asked.

Ice Bear buried his paws into his face. "отец...Yuri...отец."

Panda looked at Grizz and mouthed, "What should we do?"

Grizz thought for a bit, before smiling.

"Well wherever that Yuri is...don't you think he's thinking about you somewhere out there?" Ice Bear looked at him with his tear-stained face.

 _The cub pat a spot where he could sit: next to him._

 _Yuri sighed. "Now what is this all about?"_

"Besides, just because you're far away from each other doesn't mean your hearts can't connect. He will always live with you in memory."Panda added and kissed his forehead.

Grizz grinned. "Besides, look at the bright side! You got two awesome big brothers by your side all the time. Isn't that more than enough to thank for?" Ice Bear wiped his tears before hugging his two brothers. Looking down, he repeatedly uttered, "Спасибо..."

And once they were done, they looked at each other before finally watching the sunrise.

 _The sunrise finally came. Though they were in the cold, both could feel the warmness radiating around it. Yuri was shocked and happy._

 _"This is..."_

"...beautiful. Really beautiful."He looked at Ice Bear. "Thank you..."

 _"...for bringing me here."And Yuri showed the best smile he could muster._

And Ice Bear smiled, for wherever he is, he will always have a family right beside him.

* * *

 **отец- father  
Спасибо- thank you  
**

 **Thoughts?**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
